Night of the Wolf
by awake-but-still-dreaming333
Summary: The town of Wolfsburg knows all about secrets,ones about love,hate,betrayl.And a very special secret.One that carries with it a thousand year old legend.And Valerie is about to learn what happens when secrets are unearthed and legends are challeneged...


**Hey gang, this is a new story I'm working on. It's just an intro of the story, kind of like the prologue… let me know what you think and I'll definitely be going on with it**

**disclaimer: everything you see is pretty much my idea... i dont mind if you like the idea and want to use a bit of it but can you send me an email real quick just to tell me what part... ok... thanks :)  
**The full moon lit the sky, light bled into the shadows illuminating two clicked figures. One was lithe with waterfall blonde hair that was- at this particular moment- tied into a messy bun. Her partner was much larger, towering over whoever he met. He had a scratchy beard and deep brown eyes that contrasted with the large thick fur outfit he had on.

A small squeal emitted from the female's arms. Wrapped in the thickest snow white rabbit fur was a small child. Golden locks escaped from her head touching her red stained cheeks and soft ivory skin.

She cried out again, hoping for a sliver of food. The poor babe hadn't eaten since her parents had begun the trek and it was starting to take its toll.

He mother hushed her young charge. She dipped her hand inside a pouch and withdrew it, fingertips now stained with sweet nectar. She rubbed those fingers against the child's lips and watched as the little one's head slumped slightly.

The icy wind had stopped for a moment, a rare miracle for Wolfsburg. Their destination reached the small family stopped walking and waited for their companions.

The sound of the wind howling encircled the family in only a way something that wasn't truly the wind could. It was a wolf's howl, although all residents of Wolfsburg had grown to not fear that sound but embrace it.

Three figures materialized about some twenty feet away. The new couple raised their hands in welcome and strode over, a young tot in the lead.

The young one had deep brown hair that anyone would mistake as black that matched his piercing eyes. He had a small bear fur vest that could be easily spotted due to the boy's amplified puffing of the chest.

The figure on his left had a light grip on his shoulder, steadying the boy's uneasy legs. The larger male was a mirror image of the boy although all of the male's features were much more developed and sharper. In addition the single difference between him and his son was the fact that his eyes where a cool grey color.

The woman on the other hand was the perfect picture of the common Wolfsburg female. She had dark chocolate coloured hair that trailed down in wisps around her. Her eyes- the one thing that set her apart from the rest-where a honey brown. That would be the only trait that had passed on to her son.

"Caine," the mother whispered.

The boy in question raised his head, large eyes locking onto his parents.

"It's good to see you Joseph and Annabelle," the male grunted. Joseph smiled warmly, caressing his daughters cheek and walked over to the over family. "I trust the journey was good Leo? Crystal?"

Leo and crystal both nodded. Caine, who had previously not wanted to stray from his mothers grip, was suddenly completely enthralled by the blonde babe in Annabelle's arms. He reached out, small arms grasping at air and his lip jutting out, a great pull was inside him, begging him to meet the other child.

Joseph seemed to catch on to what little Caine was trying to do and let out a chuckle, "it seems that your boy knows what he wants," he addressed Leo with a smirk adorning his face.

Crystal turned to her son and bent down and whispered. "That is Valerie, would you like to say hello?" Caine nodded his head frantically.

The two couples shared a small laugh, ah young love.

Annabelle knelt down to Caine's height and held Valerie out, "mind her head'" she cautioned as Caine drew the girl into his arms. The smell of fresh pine and flowers assaulted his nose as he buried his head into her neck. A low territorial growl escaped his chest as he cradled the girl.

Valerie's eyes shot open. Piercing green stared up at Caine curiosity lighting her features. Caine nuzzled her slightly grinning largely when the girl returned the gesture.

"She's yours you know, one day she'll be yours, and you will have her forever," he didn't care who had said it but the face that one if them did kit a fire under his skin. He brought out his fingers and caressed her face,

"My ever," he ground out and smiled ferociously at his parents.

"Ever,"

**K so that's that, write me what you think… or do something ****I don't really mind…**

**awake-but-still-dreaming-333**


End file.
